1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic stirrers and more particularly pertains to an automatic stirrer which may be utilized for unattended stirring of foods during cooking using self contained electrical power while performing in various timed and stirring rate modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic stirrers is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic mixers and stirrers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of automatic stirring are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,172 to Stottmann discloses an electric food mixer with three operator selected modes based on an internal timer and a motor speed controller. The Stottmann invention has no provision for installation on various cooking utensils, is not self contained, and exhibits a further disadvantage in lacking an ability to be implemented during the cooking process. The present invention is adaptable to a wide range of cooking utensils, is self contained, and is suitable for operation in the adverse cooking environment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,464 to Kamprath a portable mixer for processing food is disclosed. The Kamprath invention discloses a portable mixer with means for cooling the driving motor and an associated gear train by directing internal air flow through the housing and particularly through the mixer handle. While the Kamprath invention may provide user comfort in cooling the grip area and enable mixing of powders without disruption by air flow from the motor cooling system there is little or no application to the present invention wherein the unattended stirring of cooking foods is desirable. The present invention is not hand held, has the advantage of operation at cooking temperatures, and additionally exhibits no cooling air flow internal to the cooking utensil.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,688 to Cornell a food stirring apparatus is described. The Cornell invention describes a food mixer having a mixing head and a set of upper and lower mixing blades affixed to a central axle and relatively offset an angle of sixty degrees. The mixing blades are perforated with a plurality of elliptical holes to produce efficient mixing of fluid mixtures. The present invention includes a single blade set which is constructed of sturdy materials rendering the invention usable during cooking. Additionally, the whole present invention including the blade set is adaptable to a series of cooking utensils including standard cook pot depths and diameters.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,578 to Artin et al. a food mixing appliance is disclosed for mixing foods or other materials using a pair of mixing implements performing an equivalent function to mixing blades. The Artin invention features a detachable mixing head wherein the mixer is rendered inoperable when the mixing head is removed. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of an ability to use the mixer for automatic and unattended stirring of cooking foods applicable to a variety of common cooking utensils. Additionally, the Artin invention treats an appliance having dual mixing implements and means for attachment thereof to the mixing head. The present invention permits unattended mixing of cooking foods and attachment of the mixing device to a wide range of common cooking utensils. And, the mixing process involves a sole implement for effective mixing and stirring.
In U.S. Pat. No. DES. 323,955 to Rixen an ornamental design of a portable electric food mixer is described. The Rixen invention defines an exterior of a self contained hand held portable mixer having no provision for automatic and unattended mixing of cooking foods.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,081 to Thomas an ornamental design of a portable electric food mixer is described. The Thomas invention defines the mixer head housing exterior of a hand held portable mixer having no provision for automatic and unattended mixing of cooking foods.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made to attempt to mix and stir foods. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for automatic stirrers which can be employed to provide for the automatic mixing and stirring of foods during cooking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.